Blood and Lust in Ashenvale
by Lord Luca
Summary: A tale of forbidden love and a very spicy romance between TWO FEMALE NIGHT ELF Sentinels; whose love will take them to all kinds of forbidden places. Set in a time when war threatens to tear apart everything they know...
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and Lust in Ashenvale**

_Bit of a one shot but if all you ladies and gents out there like it. I might go and write part two which will be twice as 'nice', with that you have my word. Enjoy..._

_I will just add that I appreciate your reviews and take them on board. Spammers or trollers out there don't bother coz I just delete, no that's not a challenge. _

...

A silvery owl bursts through the tree line of Ashenvale, dispatched as part of the sentinel's nightly patrols through the ancient forest. It glides as silently as a thief, perching on the branch of an old tree overlooking the eastern parts of the forests. Its magical eyes scan the area.

Death. Chaos. Defilement that has not been seen for eons in the virgin forests. The silvery owl indignantly disappears in a puff of smoke and bright yellow sparks.

Silence falls on the cleft by the old tree. A herd of deer's pass by on their wonderings through the forest. A big explosion sends them scattering apart from the noble stag that remains. The beast pricks its ears, casting a quick look over the Warsong lumber camp before slinking into hiding behind a large bush. Before silence can fall again, it is broken by soft voices not too far away.

"Did you hear that, sister Melith!"

"Hurry, Arlana! We are close."

The two Sentinels run swiftly through the thick trees and undergrowth up the hill with their bows drawn. They pull themselves up till they reach the top of the high cleft.

"Green skin filth!" Arlana spits, casting a horrified eye over the destruction the extensive lumber camp has created in the sacred homeland.

"Peace sister. High Priestess Tyrande has entrusted us with this important mission. We must focus. The green-skins will _not_ win this fight." Melith says calmly, secretly burning inside.

The two Sentinels look down upon the camp below. The legions of Orcish peons hack and chop while goblin shredders rip apart the forest; creating a web way of sad stumps where mighty woodland flourished only weeks ago. Melith's keen white-golden eyes focus on the command burrow in the centre of it all.

"There are too many, we can't risk open war yet; _but_ if we could _only_ reach the command centre and 'exterminate' the overseer...Perhaps we could slow them for a while." Melith says slowly, swishing her long rich purple locks away from her delicate face.

A devious smile spreads across Arlana's mischievous little face. "Perhaps there is..."

"Hold!" Melith whispers raising her gentle hand. Brutal voices ring out through the trees nearby. The Sentinels back into the brush and fade into the shadows.

Four large Orcs come crashing through the trees. They stop upon the cleft.

"Me tired! Me want to sit and eat...mmmmm...boar ribs with boar steak and..." the smaller Orc is cut off by a heavy slap in the face.

"Stop! You making my belly rumble!" the larger Orc whines.

The eldest Orc leans on his axe like a walking stick and lets out a deep growl "I no like Overseer Bael...He make us work too hard!" The Orc roars, the others grunt in agreement.

The two sentinels watch distastefully as the Orcs chatter amount themselves in their primitive language. "They sicken me, let's get some pay back" Arlana sneers, raising her feathery bow. Melith smiles, enjoying Arlana's feisty nature.

They take aim and let off their bows. Their arrows fly true. One strikes the smaller Orc in the head sending him down with a squeal. The other hits the biggest one in the chest, skewering his heart. The sentinels draw their glaives and charge out screaming.

"For Cenarius!"

"Die defilers!"

The remaining surprised Orcs raise their axes and let out loud battle bellows. The lithe females dodge the attempted clumsy blows. Melith engages with the next biggest Orc. The green-skin swings his axe violently, Melith moves around his strokes driving her glaive into his stomach, disembowelling him. The Orc stumbles backwards surprised before falling, dead.

Arlana is desperately weaving around the vicious attacks of the older Orc, blocking what strikes she can. Before Melith can reach her sister. The Orc seizes Arlana's luscious deep blue hair and pulls her closer to him.

"Small Female...Too pretty to die" He pants with a toothy grin in unpolished common. His breath reeking of rot. Arlana shudders, cringing away. The Orc pushes her back and swings his blade violently. The rusty blade catches Arlana's breast plate, cracking the buckle. She stumbles away, running into a tree and falls over.

Melith charges the Orc resuming the battle. The Orc swings his axe in mighty sweeps**.** Melith neatly moves and blocks. The Orc in a rage brings his axe down. Melith catches it in her glaive, twisting it out of the Orcs hands. The Orc spits, swinging his beefy fists.

Melith deflects his clumsy strikes driving her glaive into the back of his leg. The Orc tumbles to one knee. She slashes at his head, severing it in one clean stroke in a fountain of fetid blood. Silence falls.

Melith spits on the corpse "Filth" she utters scornfully before running off to her wounded comrade.

"Arlana...Are you ok?" She says worriedly approaching the young Night Elf.

Arlana groans, picking herself up. She sits up leaning against the tree with her legs spread out before her. She holds her broken breast plate tight against her chest with her hand. "Never been better...What...What did 'it' say to me?" She says panting. The thin layer of sweat making her lilac skin glow in the moonlight.

Melith drops her glaive, falling to her kneels beside Arlana "I do not understand their foul tongue, sister." She says distracted, her eyes fiery pits of desire. Slowly; she raises her hand to touch Arlana.

Her delicate fingers caress the Elf's soft face sliding over her mouth. Her slender fingers wonder down to her chest. Arlana relaxes letting her head slip back. She closes her eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"You are young and inexperienced. I will protect you, sister" Melith says with a sad smile, brushing Arlana's soft hair behind her ear, her other hand gliding over her shin armour.

She looks up with her big blue eyes, submissively "I...I...Thank you..."

The two Sentinels gaze dreamily into each other's eyes, with parted lips, breathing deeply.

"We...We should go" Melith suddenly says looking away. Arlana looks sad but understands "they...They mentioned a name...'Bael'...A Sin'dorei name..." she says thoughtfully.

"You could be right...First we need to get you back. I believe I have something for your..._size_ in my room..." Melith says looking at Arlana's damaged armour doubtfully. "We shall return with this news to Tyrande as well..."

The two sentinels walk off back down the hill as if nothing happened, their hands brushing against one another's. Silence falls again aside the whisper of the wind and the deep groans of the mighty trees caressing the sky, another loud explosion rings out.

The stag walks out of his hiding place. A flash of green light engulfs the area. In the stags place stands a tall proud Night Elf with long white hair entwined with leaves. He silently watches the Sentinels walk off with blazing green eyes.

...

_Thanks for reading. Feel free to review, good or bad I would like to hear what you think. Of course if I do a part 2 the plot will thicken. Anonymous reviews welcome._

_Just want to add. No I am not capitalising on the male fantasy of night elf females. My story has a true moral at the heart .Well...Maybe I am, just a little._

_-Lord Luca_


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Dreams

_Part Two_

_Again, any comments are much appreciated, within reason. Enjoy…_

…..

_Fine forms of two bodies entwined in forbidden ecstasy and secret pleasure,_

_With the grace of a tempestuous river,_

_Entwined with passions of fire and lust,_

_Smooth slender bodies as perfect as goddesses,_

_With more curves than the silver moon,_

_A forbidden secret,_

_Locked in the room,_

_A secret that in the dusk looms…_

Arlana opens her eyes slowly and blinks against the harshness of the light coming through the large open window. She sees the back of Melith in the corner. She is gently and delicately wiping the glistening sweat from her half naked body, her fine long hair sprawls down her shoulders like a dreamless sleep.

Afterwards Melith puts on her breastplate and begins to fasten the leather straps. Arlana wraps the sheet around herself and gets up to help Melith. "Let me help you" she whispers playfully in her ear. Arlana lets a smile spread across her youthful flawless face.

When the last knot is secure in her corset Melith turns round and faces Arlana. She can't help but freeze for a moment. She looks so beautiful and pure, even her scent is intoxicating like sweet summer flowers in bloom.

Melith takes a lock of Arlana's hair in her hand and smells it before leaning in with lips parted. Arlana closes her eyes and feels the gentle contact with Melith's moist lips. The couple kiss dreamily before breaking off slowly.

Arlana looks out the window suddenly. Nothing, just a sleepy old owl in a tree. "We should hurry, sister. Tyrande will be waiting for us to report, our work is not done…yet" Melith adds quickly.

Arlana looks somewhat disappointed but reluctantly makes a move towards her piled up armour. She lets the sheet drop round her ankles and bends over to pick up her undergarments, looking round with a cheeky smile.

Melith looks away quickly and walks to the window.

"Awww, you're no fun" Arlana says, putting on her clothes grudgingly.

Melith scowls at the remark "You know its not that…It's just I think we need to be a little careful for a while even though we share a room…Besides…those filthy Orc's get closer everyday…" Melith says sadly, looking out over the vast and magical city of Darnassus from her lofty window.

Within a few minutes Arlana is dressed and ready to go. "Alright! Let's go!" Arlana says softly. The couple kiss and prepare themselves before opening the door. Arlana grabs Melith's backside as they walk to the door. Melith slaps her hand away and tells her to behave, Arlana giggles mischievously.

As soon as the door closes the owl wakes up. It spreads its large feathery wings and swoops inside the window. In a flash of green light it becomes a Night Elf with long white hair entwined with leaves, his eyes glowing with natural perfection. He walks quickly to the wardrobe and begins rummaging carefully. He takes a delicate silk garment and leaps out the window. A flash of green and he's an owl again, holding the garment in his claws.

The owl flies swiftly and rapidly through the streets of Darnassus weaving like a spider through the majestic canopy homes of the Night Elves and past their tall tree-like Ancients that forever stand guard over that blessed land.

He fly's deep into Ashenvale brushing against the emerald treetops. Eventually they abruptly end turning into a barren, smoggy landscape where all natural beauty has been replaced by brutish industry and fire. Warsong Lumber camp.

The owl aims for a building, a well defended burrow at the centre of all the devastation. He glides easily through the small arrow slits. In a flash of green he is a Night Elf again, the silk garment held in his hand.

"Ah! You got it…Give it to me…" A soft, cultivated voice issues from the shadows. Outside the harsh sounds of grinding saw blades and the barks of angry overseers are muffled.

"I said give it to me!" the voiced turns harsh, almost feral.

"No Bael! We had a deal…Call your Warlocks off our sacred oak and I will satisfy your vile lusts. You should not even be here Sin'dorei, how can you side with these vile, stupid Orcs? This is not your peoples fight." The Druid says, losing his patience. His green eyes blazing.

Bael stepped out the shadows and he was a terrible sight. His handsome pale face framed with golden-red hair marred by the ugliness of his arrogant smirk and smug light blues eyes. His blood red armour glistened sickly and a rich black cape trailed behind him gracefully.

"It really is remarkable, Skyhaven. How you got me her blood and one of her possessions." He smiles wolfishly.

"As for the Orcs, I don't side with them, I rule them. I use them…It is our fight, don't you forget we are old enemies? Strange how you Druids act independently to your kin. You so eagerly betray such a sweet beauty for a gnarly old tree? Ha!" Bael bursts out laughing.

"Don't mock me! Call off your pet Warlocks or the deal is off. You are a fool of such that you will _never_ understand the Sacred Oaks purpose!" Skyhaven retorts furiously.

Bael raises his hand to motion silence, nodding his head understandingly with a frown.

"I know, I know. I am a man of honour after all. Your last task is to lead her closer to me that I may be able to enslave her with my spell effectively. _Then_ she is mine…" Bael says calmly.

"I used the same technique with the human females of Arathi when I was posted there but they never survived my passions for long. Perhaps when I am done with this one I will give her to the others in Silvermoon…" Bael ponders.

Skyhaven twists his face in disgust. "You are sick…"

Bael regards the Night Elf quizzically for a moment before responding.

"I know" He says with a smirk on the end.

"Now go fetch! Go as the cat. I like the cat. Grrrraaa! Ha-ha!" Bael bursts out laughing.

Skyhaven spits on the floor and gives the Sin'dorei a hateful look before transforming back into an owl.

Bael sighs "My sweet, soon we will be together in my bedchamber…" he whispers, regarding the beautiful black silk lingerie in a sad pile upon the cold stone floor.

"Captain Kilgore!" Bael calls out impatiently. An instant later a huge stupid-looking Orc shuffles in. "Prepare the ambush. Tonight you will be feasting on finer meats!" Bael says with flourish, trying to avoid looking directly at the ugly Orc.

Kilgore grins a toothy grin.

….

_Thanks for reading!_

_Don't be shy! Please leave comments, they are appreciated and welcome. _

_Part three is coming out soon!_

_- Lord Luca_


End file.
